


I'm Just a Teenage Dirtbag, Baby

by xrdxnt



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drabble, Genderbending, M/M, Oneshot, idk what this is lol, my chemical romance - Freeform, teenage dirtbag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrdxnt/pseuds/xrdxnt
Summary: Frankie Iero is the definition of a dirtbag. Messy hair, baggy clothes, and a crush on the most popular boy in school's girlfriend, Gina Way.[I literally wrote this in one day. I was listening to the song Teenage Dirtbag and was like- this would be a good oneshot. So, I'm hoping this will help with my writers block.]
Relationships: Frank Iero & Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW// guns (only mentioned) and bullying (only mentioned)

I’d like to say before this starts, this is a work of fiction! I don’t think that any of this would ever happen in the real world, and I’m simply writing a story. Also, timelines for when specific details may not match. This story takes place in the 90’s. Also, due to this taking place during high school, I’ve made Frank’s age match Gerard’s to be more appropriate to the time.

“Frankie! Wake up! You’re going to be late!”

I jumped out of bed, and changed my pants quickly, pulled on my jacket and backpack, and ran out the door. 

“Love you, Ma!” I yelled as I hopped on my bike. 

The long bike ride to school was boring, but it was better than riding the bus. I hated the bus. My mp3 kept me entertained. Not wanting to look away from the road, I pressed play, not choosing any particular song. Iron Maiden played. Nice. 

An IROC loudly drove past me, and luckily, it hit a puddle, spraying me with murky water. 

God did I hate Bob Bryar. 

God did I love Bob Bryar’s girlfriend.

Gina Way was gorgeous. Tall, dark eyes, dark hair with contrasting light and smooth skin. She smelled like coffee. I wonder if she likes Iron Maiden too. 

Sucks to be me, I guess. Of course the coolest girl would be dating the biggest piece of shit. Speaking of which, I’d have to see her swoon over him the whole second period. 

Walking into the school, I didn’t take out my headphones. 

“Ms. Iero!” I rolled my eyes, taking out my headphones. 

“Ya?” 

“Your shirt! It’s inappropriate!” the teacher yelled. I looked down at my Cobra Starship shirt. It had the album cover for ‘While the City Sleeps, We Rule the Streets’ on it. “Zip up your sweatshirt, Ms. Iero. Or you’ll have to change.” Mrs. Atkins walked by. 

“What’s going on? Are you really gonna do that for a shirt, Kev?” She gripped his shoulder. 

“I guess not. You’re off the hook, this time, Iero. Get to class.” Lucky me, once again, Mr. Murphy, also known as Kev to Mrs. Atkins, was my gym teacher. Beginning of the year was going great.

“Alright, start by-”

“Mr. Murphy,” a shy voice came from the gym doors. “I’m sorry I’m late, I just got transferred this morning.” Gina fuckin’ Way. I heard a sigh from beside me. I looked at her, raising my eyebrow.

“That’s my sister. She told me she was transferring to my gym class to ‘protect me’ from bullies. Guess she was serious.” a girl with short, light brown hair said.

“Go change. We’re gonna run the mile today!” Mr. Murphy yelled. a collective groan came from us, while Gina ran to the locker room. 

I started running around the gym, bored already.

Of course, Gina cut in as soon as I passed the locker room doors. 

“Hey, mind if I match you? I have a hard time running alone.” she asked. How on God’s green Earth did she think I would even consider saying no?

“Yeah, sure.”

I hated hallways more than gym class. Getting pushed around by people who were easily half a foot taller than me. Walking straight towards me was Bob Bryar. Boyfriend to Gina Way. My only friend, Rae, had told me that he brings a gun to school. He’d definitely kick my ass if he knew about me having a thing for his girlfriend. 

Unlike Bob, Gina wasn’t popular. She was very reserved. I knew her favorite subject was art. She sat by me in that class. She was really good at drawing. 

Fall sucks, by the way. Going to Prom with your crush’s little sister, some random couple you’ve never even met and your only friend is a bit embarrassing. Me and Rae were uncomfortably sitting in the plastic chairs talking about nothing important. 

“You know what? Fuck you Bob Bryar!” Gina yelled. I turned to look at them. She punched him. He spat out blood. “Fuck you! Fuck your stupid car! Fuck your stupid Varsity Jacket! Fuck your stupid friends! Are they what make you think you’re better than her?” 

I pounded my head on the table, tuning it out best I could. At least with Bob she was happy, but now that she found out what a dickwad he was, she wasn’t so happy. He probably insulted her sister. 

“Hey- uh Frankie?” Rae tapped my shoulder, then pointed behind me. Lo and behold, Gina Way was walking to my table.

“I’ve got two tickets to Iron Maiden. Come with me Friday? And hey,” She set them in front of me. “Don’t you dare say maybe.” 

I stood up to dance with her. This had to be fake, so I took the chance given to me. 

The two boys that sat with us stood up too, as a slow song came on a few minutes later, leaving Rae and Mikayla alone. They seemed content enough, they only came because I dragged them here. 

Then Gina kissed me. It was quick, barely even a kiss. But still, I was over the moon. And I was seeing Iron Maiden with her on Friday. 

“Frankie! Get off the stairs! Go sleep in your bed!” 

Just a dream. Huh.


	2. maybe lol

this was just a one shot i wrote a month ago, but i’m kinda considering making it a series once i finish my current series “What’s a Death Note?” (which you should definitely read btw ‘,;^))

if you want something specific to happen in this if i do make it longer, comment or smth and i’ll put it in (no promises though? like if it’s weird or you x a mc ? i might do that if it’s a minor character though ;)

anyway‼️ all the love in the world   
-p


End file.
